Naruto April fools Month
by Fantasy101raverwarrior
Summary: Naruto decides to prank the rotten s raked criminals
1. Chapter 1

Naruto April fools Month

One day naruto woke up to find out it was April fools his favorite holiday. He thought and thought about the people he was going to prank and then it came to him the best s ranked criminals and low lives were the best target one could ask for. He decided to start with the akatsuki and work his way up from there.

HIDEN HERE I COME!


	2. Hidan

Hidan was walking throughout the base then realized he had forgotten to pray to Lord Jashin. While he was praying for forgiveness naruto snuck into his room though a open window and took Hidans scythe also replacing some items in his room. Hidan continued his daily routine that consisted of torturing itachi and tobi also causing deidara emotional pain. During lunch hidan was enjoying kisames potato chips and watching his Ninja flicks. When all the sudden he realized he had forgot to put away his secret item yes his secret item which consisted of a stuffed pink bunny and a pink set of footie's and if you don't know what those are footie's are the pj's that cover your feet. Jumping up hidan walked to go take care of his items but when he opened his door all of his posters of jashin and hair gels were gone yes all had been replaced by care bear pictures. "WHAT LORD JASHIN THIS IS NOT MY DOING I WILL SACRAFICE THE PERSON WHO HAS COMMITIED THIS CRIME" screaming this into the air sent the rest of the Akasuke to his room where they all stared up at the posters and other items that had been switched including his bed sheets were switch with care bear and his pillows were care bears even his hear brush was switched but with a princess care bear makeup kit. Hidan turned to face his team were the busted up laughing and the last thing Hidan noticed before he passed out was his scythe was gone…..(Night Night Hidan)

Please tell me what you think and how I can improve.


	3. Clay man

Deidara

Laughing at hidan was to much yesterday and hidan still refuses to go anywere with out his sythe any way i deidara was buisy with more importatnt matters i needed to vomit up some more clay.  
Once i finished that and stole a bag of potato chips from Kisame i began molding my clay and listening to an ipod orochimaru got me for my 19th birthday. Eventuly i fell asleep.( change pov) I Naruto decided Deidara was going to be the next target and in doing so i planned out his punishment for living which was to steal all of his clay hair supplies and put a stuffed version of itachi under his arm.(change pov) i woke from a deep sleep only to relise my room was full of itachi posters and plushie itachis all over the place. To my surprise itachi had to walk in at that exact moment and all he could say was Hph leaving me itachi was laughing under his breath in the case that somone saw him he would be dead 


	4. ITACHI

thanks for reading my story im working on the next chapter after this and forgot to post this one first sorry lol any way i hope you will find Itachis prank a little evil and thats good considering im a evil person so enjoy and Please RR.

itachi was sitting at his desk wondering how he could redo his nail design for a more shiek look but at that exact moment tobi the most annoying akasuke member walks in."itachi sepi i have a letter for you and you know what" "what tobi" itachi didnt want to deal with this little kid any longer he only heard a few words but that was enouugh to drive him mad. "the letter is from th Hokage of the hidden leaf" what itachi thought why or how did the Hokage contact me. He ripped the letter from tobis hands and began to read.  
DEAR ITACHI UCHIHA,  
WE ARE SORRY TO INFORM YOU YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER SASUKE UCHIHA WAS FOUND HUNG OVER YOUR FAMILYS GRAVE SIGHTS.  
WE HOPE YOU CAN COME FOR THE FUNRAL THIS NEXT THURSDAY AT 3:00 PM. IF YOU DONT BELIVE ME THERE IS A PICTURE OF HIS DEAD BODY TAPED AFTER THIS MESSAGE. THE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE

Itachi stared up at the note tears flowing from his face he thought he could save his little brother but he was wrong poor sasuke had died at that exact moment itachi was found hung in his closet.

NARUTO: THAT WAS A GREAT CHAPTER RAVEN

ME: NARUTO HOW MEAN COULD YOU FAKING SASUKES DEATH

NARUTO: HEY YOU WROTE IT NOT ME

ME:THATS NO EXCUSE

NARUTO: YA RIGHT HEY CAN I PRANK SOMEONE NOT IN THE ROBE CLUB ME: ROBE CLUB YES YOU WILL AND INFACT HIS NAME STARTS WITH A O AND ENDS WITH DEATH AKA SNAKE SANNIN(THE BEST OF THE THREE LUV HIM)

NARUTO: OK OK LET ME THINK O O O OBITO NO NO NOT HIM UM UM UM CAN YOU TELL ME RAVEN

ME: NO

NARUTO: MEANIE

ME: BAKA

THATS ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER VIST ME NEXT TIME WITH OROCHIMARU 


	5. Orochimaru

Naruto was at it again this time he went for a more intreging idea he was and is going to prank one of the great sannin who naruto respected. Although orochimaru had left the village he still found time for a little vist to his old team mates and friends. One day orochimaru was sleep so calmly in his bed when naruto snuck in to the laier he was walking very calmly as if he had been here before but he hadnt so he put that out of his mind. Nauto knew Orochimaru was a tough oponent and was prepared to fight if need be. Change pov Im orochimaru and i enjoy interigating young leaf village ningas yes im a sexy snake lord who has no wife or love life to speak of yes im a evil god who lives for the pain of the weak and the power from the strong. back to narutos pov oh and that was orochimarus dream.  
I snuck down the hallway well not really sneaking just enjoying my time i had placed a scroll at every corrnor of this dump on my way to snake boys room i came across kabuto who was sleeping but apeard to be holding a big stuffed snake in his arms so weird i thought as i continued the search placing a scroll at the beging of kabutos door just for safty. He came across a door with a sign saying " THIS IS NOT OROCHIMARUS BEDROOM IT IS DOWN THE HALL AND TO THE LEFT." ya right he thought who could this fool he ponderd this for a fraction of a second. Well sasuke but other then that i dont see any one falling for such a dumb trick. He quietly opened the door and peeked inside the sight he saw was so bad im not even going to type it because it was just that bad and if your still wondering it has somthing to do with barney and a gaint stuffed bear. naruto stared in ah and then continued with his idea leaving his mind to drift far away were he dreamed of chocolate and raman,after naruto was done day dreaming he put a scroll in every corrnor of the room incuding the bath room which consisted of straberry shampoo and peach conditioner. Naruto then walked over to orochimaru and brushed his arm slightly to try and wake him up a bit just enough so naruto could let all the scrolls go off. Orochimaru its time to get up naruto said taping orochimaru, orochimaru mearly giggled and went back to sleep this continued until orochimaru was at a half alive half dead type pace. He didnt even realise it was Naurto who awoke him not Kabuto. Orochimaru here is a gift for you. Right before orochimaru went back to sleep naruto had made his way outside orochimarus house. SUMMINGING JUTSU naruto had summend thousands of mangoose one in each cornor of his house. Screams fill the air as naruto walks home with a smile on his face the whole world can see.

Sorry it took so long had some work to do any way im back now and ready to roll

Orochimaru: raven your dead Raven: oh what did i do now Orochimaru: dont give me that Raven:give you wat Orochimaru: if you dont cut it out right now young lady then im going to have to torchure you Raven: oh im so so scared you can hear it in my voice Orochimaru: thats it come here Raven: child abuse help stop stop it hehehe hey hehehe Orochimau:huph 


End file.
